pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A.G. Strong
Leonard Alfred George Strong (1896 - 17 August 1958) was an English poet, novelist, and journalist, and a director of the publishers Methuen Ltd.. Life Strong was born in Plymouth, of a half-Irish father and Irish mother, and was educated at Brighton College and at Wadham College, Oxford (Open Classical Scholar).Poems of Today, third series (1938), p. xxx. There he came under the influence of W.B. Yeats. He worked as an Assistant Master at Summer Fields, Oxford, 1917-1919 and 1920-1930, and as a Visiting Tutor at the Central School of Speech and Drama. He was a director of the publishers Methuen Ltd. from 1938 until his death. For many years he was a governor of his old school, Brighton College. He was a versatile writer of more than 20 novels, as well as plays, children's books, poems, biography, criticism, and film scripts. His Selected Poems appeared in 1931, and The Body's Imperfections: Collected Poems in 1957. He also collaborated with Cecil Day-Lewis in compiling anthologies. Recognition His poetry was included in the Oxford Book of Modern Verse 1892-1935. Some of his poems were set to music by Arthur Bliss. His novel The Brothers was filmed in 1947 by the Scottish director David MacDonald. Publications Poetry * Dublin Days. Oxford: Blackwell, 1921; New York: Boni & Liveright, 1923. * The Lowery Road. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1923. * Difficult Love. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1927. *''At Glennan Cross: A sequence''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1928. * Northern Light. London: Gollancz, 1930. *''Selected Poems''. London: Hamish Hamilton, 1931; New York: Knopf, 1932. *''The Doll''. Leeds, UK: Salamander Press, 1947. * The Body's Imperfection: Collected poems. London: Methuen, 1957. * Call to The Swan. London: Hamish Hamilton, 1936. Novels * Patricia Comes Home. Oxford, Basil Blackwell, 1929. *''Dewer Rides''. London: Gollancz, 1929; New York: Boni, 1929. *''The Jealous Ghost''. London: Gollancz, 1930; New York: Knopf, 1931 *''The Big Man''. London: William Jackson, 1931. *''The Garden''. London: Gollancz, 1931; New York: Knopf, 1931. * The Brothers: A novel. London: Gollancz, 1932; New York: Knopf, 1932. *''Sea Wall''. London: Gollancz, 1933; New York: Knopf, 1933. *''Corporal Tune''. London: Gollanca, 1934; New York: Knopf, 1934. *''The Seven Arms''. London: Gollancz, 1935; New York: Knopf, 1935. *''Mr Sheridan's Umbrella''. London & New York: Nelson, 1935. *''The Last Enemy: A study of youth''. London: Gollancz, 1936; New York: Knopf, 1936. *''The Fifth of November''. London: Dent, 1937. *''The Swift Shadow''. London: Gollancz, 1937. *''The Open Sky''. London: Gollancz, 1939; New York: Macmillan, 1939. *''House in Disorder''. London: Lutterworth Press, 1941. *''The Bay''. London: Gollancz, 1941; Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1942. * The Unpractised Heart. London: Gollancz, 1942. *''Slocombe Dies''. London: Collins, 1942. *''All Fall Down''. London: Collins, 1944; New York: Doubleday, Doran, 1944. *''The Director''. London: Methuen, 1944. *''Othello's Occupation''. London: Collins, 1945. *''Trevannion''. London: Methuen, 1945. *''The Hill of Howth''. London: Methuen, 1953. *''Deliverance''. London: Methuen, 1955. *''Treason in the Egg: A further police diversion''. London: Collins, 1958. *''Light above the Lake''. London: Methuen, 1958. Short fiction *''Doyle's Rock, and other stories''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1925. *''The English Captain, and other stories''. London: Gollancz, 1929; New York: Knopf, 1931. *''Don Juan and the Wheelbarrow''. London: Gollzncz, 1932. * Tuesday Afternoon, and other stories. London: Gollancz, 1935. *''Sun on the Water, and other stories''. London: Gollancz, 1940. *''Travellers: Thirty-one selected short stories''. London: Methuen, 1945. *''Darling Tom, and other stories''. London: Methuen, 1952. Non-fiction *''Common Sense about Poetry''. London: Gollancz, 1932; New York: Knopf, 1932. *''A Letter to W.B. Yeats. London: Hogarth Press, 1932. *''Life in English Literature (with Monica Redlich). London: Gollancz, 1932; London: Methuen, 1949. Part I: Chaucer to Ben Jonson *''A Defence of Ignorance''. New York: House of Books, 1932. * The Hansom Cab and The Pigeons *''The Minstrel Boy: A portrait of Tom Moore''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1937; New York: Knopf, 1937. *''Common Sense about Drama''. London & Edinburgh: Nelson, 1937; New York: Knopf, 1937. *''Shake Hands and Come out Fighting''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1938. *''English for Pleasure''. London: Methuen, 1941. *''John Millington Synge''. London: G. Allen & Unwin, 1941. *''John McCormack: The story of a singer. London: Methuen, 1941; New York: Macmillan, 1941. *''An Informal English Grammar. London: Methuen, 1943. *''A Tongue in your Head''. London: Pitman, 1945. *''The Sacred River: An approach to James Joyce''. London: Methuen, 1949; London: T. Brun, 1949; New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1951. *''Maud Cherrill''.London: Parrish, 1949. *''The Writer's Trade. London: Methuen, 1953. *''Dr Quicksilver, 1660-1742: The life and times of Thomas Dover, M.D.. London: Andrew Melrose, 1955. *''Flying Angel: The story of the Missions to Seamen''. London: Methuen, 1956. *''The Rolling Road: The story of travel on the roads of Britain and the development of public passenger transport''. *''John Masefield''. London & New York: British Council / Longmans Green, 1952. *''Personal Remarks''. London: Peter Nevill, 1953; New York: Liveright, 1953. *''The Story of Sugar''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1954. * Green Memory (autobiography). London: Methuen, 1961. Juvenile *''King Richard's Land: A tale of the peasants' revolt''. London: Dent, 1933. *''The Westward Rock''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1934. *''Fortnight South of Sky''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1934; New York: Loring & Mussey, 1935. *''Henry of Agincourt''. London & New York: Nelson, 1937. *''The Man who Asked Questions: The story of Socrates''. London & New York: Nelson, 1937. *''They Went to the Island''. London: Dent, 1940. Edited *''Eighty Poems: An anthology''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1924. *''The Best Poems of 1923''. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1924. *''The Best Poems of 1925''. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1925. *''The Best Poems of 1926. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1926. *''The Best Poems of 1927. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1928. *''Trial and Error: Methuen's one-act plays''. London: Methuen, 1939. *''English Domestic Life during the Last 200 Years: An anthology selected from the novelists. London: G. Allen & Unwin, 1942. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:L A G Strong, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 12, 2015. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "The Knowledgeable Child" * "The Old Man at the Crossing" ;About *L.A.G. Strong at Bloomsbury Publishing * Leonard Strong in the Oxford Companion to Irish Literature. *L.A.G. Strong at Ricorso.net * Education: How to Dislike Poetry.'' Time magazine.'' Category:1896 births Category:1958 deaths Category:English poets Category:English novelists Category:English journalists Category:English publishers (people) Category:People from Plymouth Category:Academics of the Central School of Speech and Drama Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets